Our differences
by StarTime101
Summary: Little thinking of Dante, sweet, fluffy, romantic stuff. based on a Dutch song. Artist: Marco Borsato. Song: Tegenpolen. I translated the song the best I could do. Totally a D&Z story.


**Something for our favorite couple, some Dutch song which I think fit our couple pretty good. Anyway, don't own anything, only the translation XD I translate it myself so… just find it out! Anyway, this is told from Dante's point of view.**

_Waarom zoekt het water het vuur  
>En wat verlangt de zon van de regen<br>Waarom houdt de schaduw van het licht  
>Waarom kruipt de zee naar het land<br>En houdt het zand de golven niet tegen  
>De liefde ziet geen zwart of wit<br>Ze kent geen dag of nacht  
>Ze heeft zoveel kracht<em>

_(Why searches the water the fire_

_And what requires the sun of the rain_

_Why loves the shadow the light_

_Why crawls the sea up on the land_

_And why does the sand not stop the waves_

_The love doesn't see black or white_

_She doesn't know day or night_

_She had so much power)_

I look at her, her beautiful smile, her beautiful face. We're so different, though we fit so well together. She loves the winter, I love the summer. She likes silver, I prefer gold. Her eyes are the darkest and most beautiful color brown I've seen, while mine are the lightest, amber colored eyes she has ever seen (That's what she said). She loves the shadow, while I like the sun. She likes darkness I like light. Sophie told me once we were like the sun and the moon, light and darkness. So different and still in need of each other.

_Niemand  
>Kan zich verzetten<br>N__iets kan de liefde beletten  
>Zo zijn haar wetten<br>Liefde kan bergen verzetten  
>Dus geef je maar over vannacht<em>

_(Nobody_

_Can resist_

_Nothing can prevent the love_

_So are her laws_

_Love can move mountains_

_So surrender tonight)_

I watch her when she's lazy lying on the couch, watching some kind of stupid TV show which she hates and laughs at the people who're in pain. I like it when she rolls her eyes at one of Lok's jokes. I like the way she lays her arms around my waist in the morning in the kitchen. I love the way she gives her sarcastic comments and doesn't know what's so funny when somebody starts laughing.__

_Waarom smelt de sneeuw voor de zon  
>En speelt de wind het liefst met de stilte<br>Waarom val ik telkens voor jou  
>Waarom hoort de eb bij de vloed<br>En moet de lucht het landschap omhelzen  
>Ik weet dat jij het moeilijk vindt<br>Maar mij doet het geen pijn  
>Dat we anders zijn<em>

_(Why does the snow melt of the sun_

_Why prefers the wind playing the silence_

_Why do I fall again and again for you_

_Why belongs the ebb with the flood_

_And must the air embrace the landscape_

_I know you find it hard_

_But it doesn't hurt me_

_That we're different)_

Fire and Ice would be our perfect fit. When I catch her when she falls. When she's jalouse when some girl flirts with me. I love her all the time, her grace of fighting which looks like some kind of beautiful dance. The killer look she has when she's angry, which makes her even more beautiful. The way her cheeks turn red when she's embarrassed. The way she walks, breaths… I love her more than myself.__

_Niemand  
>Kan zich verzetten<br>Niets kan de liefde beletten  
>Zo zijn haar wetten<br>Liefde kan bergen verzetten  
>Dus geef je maar over vannacht<em>

_(Nobody_

_Can resist_

_Nothing can prevent the love  
>So are her laws<em>

_Love can move mountains_

_So surrender tonight)_

And while she thinks it's so hard for us to live together while we're both so different. When we're lying in bed and she's cold and I'm warm. When I feel her cold feet search for my warm feet. When she wakes in the morning with her beautiful face, her eyes blinking tired and then they find mine and I see the sparkles again.

_Als we leven  
>Als twee tegenpolen<br>Komen we bij elkaar  
>Aan de evenaar<br>Op zoek naar een nieuwe balans_

_(While we live_

_Like two poles_

_Come together_

_At the equator_

_Searching for a new balans)_

_En niemand  
>Kan zich verzetten<em>

_(And nobody_

_Can resist)_

If we've to be like two different things, so different that it seems like we're too different, than I don't mind, if only she is the other thing. If only I can share my life with you forever. See our difference become one with a child made in her belly. See our difference on our wedding, when she's wearing white while I'm wearing black. When I promise to love her forever, take care of her forever, and stay by her side forever. Which I know I will do until I die. And even after death I will still love her.__

_Niemand  
>Kan zich verzetten<br>Niets kan de liefde beletten  
>Zo zijn haar wetten<br>Liefde kan bergen verzetten  
>Dus geef je maar over vannacht<em>

_(Nobody_

_Can resist_

_Nothing can prevent the love_

_So are her laws_

_Love van move mountains_

_So surrender tonight)_

_Niemand  
>Kan zich verzetten<br>Dus geef je maar over  
>Niemand<br>Kan zich verzetten  
>Liefde kan bergen verzetten<br>Dus geef je maar over vannacht  
>(Nobody<em>

_Can resist_

_Nothing can prevent the love_

_So are her laws_

_Love van move mountains_

_So surrender tonight)  
><em>

Our differences may be big, but out love is much bigger. Bigger than the difference between dark and light, between fire and ice, the sun and the moon. Because we are like them, and they survive, and we'll survive. I love her, and there's no difference that can change that feeling. Because, Zhalia, you're the one that makes me who I am, you keep me me. And I would never want you to chance in any way. I want to stay the sun and you to stay the moon. And if we match, we'll make the stars. I love you.

**Sweet blahblahblah, well… say if you want another chapter, because I've enough songs. So… review!**


End file.
